Le Grand Secret de Sully
by Alfgard
Summary: Alors que Michaela et Sully vivent enfin heureux à Colorado Springs... surgit une femme du passé de Sully !
1. Retrouvailles

Colorado Springs, printemps 1877 

La matinée est déjà bien avancée en ce premier jour de printemps et la ville de Colorado Springs bouillonne d'activité. L'épicier, Monsieur Loren Bray balaie devant sa boutique. Il salut son amie Dorothy Jennings qui commence son tour de la ville afin de remplir sa gazette de tous événements. Jack Sliker, le barbier et maire de la ville, s'octroie une petite pause après deux bonnes heures de travail, il remarque que son ancien associé, Hank Lawson est habillé de son plus beau costume. "_Eh Hank… tu t'es mis sur ton trente et un… que t'arrives t'il ?_

- Je vais aller chercher 2 femmes de chambre pour la pépite d'or, et un nouvel arrivage de filles…

- Te décidera-tu un jour à changer de métier ? l'interrogea Jack.

- Crois-tu que je sois comme toi ? Et qu'il faudrait une femme pour me faire changer d'avis ?

- Je ne sais pas mais lorsque ta grand-mère est venue te voir, tu n'étais plus aussi à l'aise à propos des "filles" !

- Baah, je n'ai ni le courage, ni l'envie d'en changer ! Allez, je te laisse, je dois accueillir dignement les femmes de chambre, je tiens à ce que la pépite d'or devienne un hôtel de standing. Salut."

Un chariot arriva devant la clinique du Docteur Michaëla Quinn, en descendent Sully son époux et Katie, sa fille. Le médecin sort alors de son cabinet. Sully l'accueille ainsi : "_Prête Michaëla ?_

- Oui… je suis un peu intimidée ?

- Ah oui, et pourquoi ?

- Mon premier jour comme patronne, c'est impressionnant, non ?

- Hank te répondrait que tu es suffisamment autoritaire pour t'en sortir sans problèmes ! répondit-il en souriant

- Et bien, nous allons bien voir…"

Ils se dirigèrent tous les trois vers la gare d'un pas énergique et furent rejoints par Daniel Simon ami de longue date de Sully. Les pépiements de Katie animaient leur parcours. Horace les accueillit jovialement : "_Docteur Mike, bonjour, alors vous venez accueillir vos infirmières _?

- Oui, exactement trois et un médecin aussi et les derniers matériels et médicaments manquants ! rétorqua le médecin, et Matthew aussi qui vient passer quelques semaines avec nous !

- On dirait bien que votre Grande Clinique va finalement pouvoir être inaugurée bientôt !

- J'espère que mère en sera fière !

- Bien sûr qu'elle le sera ! lui dit Sully, ah, voilà le train qui arrive !"

Le train en provenance de Denver entrait en gare. Les pistons suintaient, crachaient des jets de vapeur. Un long grincement s'exhala de la locomotive comme si celle-ci soupirait. Le contrôleur descendit de suite et tira sur le marche pied du wagon dont il venait de descendre et cria : "_Colorado Springs, 10 minutes d'arrêt_ !". Matthew passa la tête et descendit rapidement pour se diriger vers sa famille qui s'empressa de l'embrasser et de lui souhaiter la bienvenue. Il fut suivi par trois femmes sobrement vêtues et un homme longiligne. Ils cherchèrent quelqu'un du regard et lorsqu'ils virent Michaëla, ils s'avancèrent vers elle, l'homme s'adressa à elle : "_Docteur Michaëla Quinn, je présume ?_

- Oui, bonjour, vous êtes le Docteur Oliver Lewis ?

- C'est moi, oui, enchanté, dit-il en lui serrant la main.

- Bienvenu à Colorado Springs, ainsi qu'à vous miss Hartington, miss First, et Miss Temple !

- Ravie d'être là, Docteur, lui répondit Miss First. Ses compagnes opinèrent de la tête.

Pendant ce temps, à la fin du convoi, Hank accueillit ses filles et ses femmes de chambre. Alors qu'ils repartaient, Hank s'arrêta net, il regardait une jeune femme qui descendait de l'avant du train, elle était de taille moyenne, avait des traits fins, un visage ovale, de légères tâches de rousseur, des cheveux auburns et des yeux bleus couleur saphir. Horace qui le regardait vit dans les yeux de Hank de la fascination et du désir, il s'étonna que le tenancier puisse avoir le regard d'un homme amoureux ! Pendant ce temps là, la jeune femme sauta énergiquement sur le quai, elle portait une jupe-culotte en cuir souple accompagnée d'une veste en tweed sur un chemisier blanc ! Elle tourna la tête à droite et à gauche et tout d'un coup, s'écria "_Byron, Byron_…" là-dessus Sully se figea, fixa la jeune femme, puis lui sourit et couru vers elle en criant "_Pauline, Ma Pauline !_

- oh Byron, tu m'a tellement manqué, s'exclama t'elle, si tu savais comme tu m'a manqué, oh comme je t'aime… tout ceci dit en langue française !

- Ma Pauline, moi aussi, je t'aime" en anglais

Tous le monde sur le quai était figé, ébahi et Michaëla était pétrifiée, elle comprenait le français ! Katie lui dit : "_Dans quelle langue elle a parlé la dame et pourquoi elle embrasse papa et pourquoi papa lui dit je t'aime_ ?". Quand enfin, elle réagit, se fut pour se mettre en colère et se diriger vers le couple enlacé, suivie par Matthew, Daniel et Katie : "_Puis-je savoir qui est cette jeune femme, SU-LLY_ ?

- Oh, Michaëla… Pauline, je te présente ma femme, le Docteur Michaëla Quinn, Michaëla, je te présente… ma sœur… Pauline de St Tosy !

Là-dessus, l'assemblée garda la bouché bée quelques secondes, Pauline tendit la main à sa belle-sœur que Michaëla serra mais répondit à Sully : "_Tu ne m'avais jamais dit que tu avais une sœur_ !

- Je ne l'ai jamais dit à personne en Amérique comme je n'ai jamais dit que mon vrai nom était O'Sullivan !

- Aurais-tu honte de moi et de ta vie passée, Byron ? Rétorqua Pauline, la tristesse dans la voix.

- Sully, il va falloir que tu t'expliques un peu plus longuement !, souria Michaëla un peu jaune,

- En son temps, Michaëla, en son temps… dis-moi, Pauline, sais-tu où te loger ? dit Sully pour couper court

- Non, il n'y a que quelques semaines que je connais ta situation actuelle, et j'ai fait mes bagages à toute vitesse et me voilà… avez-vous un hôtel, ici ?

- Nous en avons même deux… le Château des Sources à l'extérieur de la ville, et la Pépite d'Or au Centre Ville mais c'est déjà moins luxueux !

- Hank Lawson, patron de la Pépite d'Or, pour vous servir… j'ai des chambres disponibles !

- Bonjour… mais vos chambres sont-elles tranquilles et sans bruits ?

- Euh… non…

- Voilà au moins qui est honnête mais je pense aller plutôt à ce "château des sources" ! lui dit-elle en lui faisant un sourire charmeur.

- Eh bien, prenons les bagages de tout ce petit monde, répliqua Sully, et allons-y !

- Dis papa, c'est ta sœur la dame ? demanda Katie

- Oui ma chérie !

- Et c'est quoi la langue qu'elle parle ?

- C'est du français, ma chérie, ta tante est française ! Allez viens, nous allons à la Grande Clinique !"

Alors que tout ce petit monde se dirigeait vers le Centre Ville, Hank et Horace regardèrent Pauline partir… Au passage, Sully déposa les sacs de Pauline dans le chariot, et il se dirigea avec les autres à pied vers la sortie de la ville où Daniel et lui-même avaient mené la fabrication de la Grande Clinique. En effet, dans son testament, Elisabeth Quinn, mère du médecin, avait légué un énorme pécule à sa fille afin qu'elle construise une grande et belle clinique moderne à Colorado Springs. Le montant avait été suffisamment élevé pour que cette Grande Clinique soit le premier bâtiment en pierre de la ville et posséda deux étages. Sous les combles avaient été installées les appartements du personnel ! Le parc avait été aménagé avec un grand bassin où s'ébattaient des canards et les arbres avaient été préservés. Le nouveau médecin et les infirmières s'extasièrent devant le magnifique bâtiment. Michaëla leur fit visiter ainsi qu'à Pauline. On parla beaucoup de l'inauguration qui allait donner lieu à une fête de la Ville, ce dimanche après la messe. On parla aussi du bal qui aurait lieu le soir venu. Après cette visite et l'installation des membres du personnel, Daniel repartit chez lui non sans faire un sourire ravageur à Pauline. Sully et sa famille allèrent réserver une chambre pour Pauline au château des sources. Arrivée là, celle-ci se mit à rire : "_mais ce château n'a de château que le nom !_

- Que veux-tu la Grande clinique est le seul bâtiment en pierre ! Et c'est vrai qu'en que tant que française et châtelaine, tu t'y connais en "château". Au fait, qu'as-tu fait de St Tosy ? Tu l'as vendu ?

- Non, je l'ai gardé malgré le fait que j'ai passé ces dix dernières années à parcourir le monde et que je n'y ai vécu guère plus d'un ou deux mois par an !

- Quels pays avais-vous visités ? demanda Matthew,

- Toute jeune avec mon père, j'ai déjà visité l'Europe et l'Afrique du Nord ! Ensuite, il m'a laissé libre de mes mouvements et j'ai pu visiter la Chine, le Japon, l'Australie, l'Inde et tous les pays de l'Asie !

- J'aurais aimé voyager moi aussi", déclara Michaëla rêveuse

Après ces mots, Pauline prit une chambre et déposa ses bagages. Ensuite, ils partirent pour le ranch. Michaëla prépara le déjeuner pendant que Katie et Pauline mirent la table. Sully et Matthew qui s'étaient occupés des chevaux finirent par les rejoindre. Michaëla aborda enfin le sujet que l'intriguait tant : "_Sully, vas-tu enfin me dire quel est ce passé que tu m'as caché et d'où te vient cette charmante sœur qu'est Pauline ?_

- Et bien, nous allons commencer par le commencement, par mon père, Padraic O'Sullivan, était un irlandais issu du comté de Wesmeath. Il a rencontré ma mère…

- Ah, maman, notre douce maman, soupira Pauline.

- … une française, qui avait accompagné sa sœur qui devait se marier à un noble anglais, elle s'appelait Victoire de Saint Germain.

- Dis papa, ta maman, c'était mon autre grand-mère alors ? demanda Katie

- Oui, ma chérie, c'était ta grand-mère, et la meilleure des mamans, douce, gentille, intelligente mais forte… Elle s'est mariée avec Padraic contre la volonté de sa famille. La famine en Irlande leur a fait quitter l'Angleterre pour l'Amérique et je suis né sur le navire ! Entre temps, mon père avait changé son nom en Sully, pour que cela fasse moins son irlandais immigré. Et puis, il est mort… tué par un propriétaire terrien qui souhaitait avoir sa terre. Je n'avais pas 10 ans ! Notre mère complètement perdue est rentrée en France. Revenue dans sa province, la Normandie, elle y a rencontré le père de Pauline, Mathias de Saint Tosy. Ce fut son second grand amour ! Mathias se comporta avec moi comme si j'étais son propre fils. Puis ma petite sœur naquit. Elle fut ma seule raison de vivre pendant des années.

- Arrête, tu vas me faire rougir, rigola Pauline

- Non, c'est vrai… dès ta naissance, je me suis agrippé à toi et j'ai reporté sur toi tout l'amour que je ne pouvais plus donner à mon père… il me manquait tant. Pendant huit ans, ce fut le grand bonheur…puis maman est décédée, nous fûmes tous très malheureux. Quelques jours plus tard, suite à une grave dispute avec Mathias, je suis reparti vivre en Amérique ! Voilà tu connais la suite !

- Mais Sully, moi, je ne connais pas toute ta vie entre ton départ et ton mariage avec Michaëla, lui dit Pauline

Il lui raconta toute cette portion de sa vie que la jeune femme ignorait; Michaëla y apportant un détail de temps à autre ! Cette dernière questionna alors Pauline : "_Et vous… excepté vos voyages… si je ne suis pas trop indiscrète bien sûr_ ?

- Je fus un temps fiançée mais il était par trop dominateur à mon goût. Tout en restant profondément catholique, mes voyages m'ont permis de connaître et de mettre en application certains préceptes bouddhistes et shintoïstes, j'ai passé beaucoup de temps au Japon, mon pays préféré ! Et puis… il y a 6 mois, père est mort…"

Sully blêmit : "_Comment est-il mort ? T'a t'il dit quelque chose sur moi_ !

- Il a fait une chute de cheval dans le marais et s'est enfoncé un piquet dans le ventre, il a mit plusieurs jours à mourir… A ton sujet, il a été assez sibyllin, il m'a juste dit qu'il aurait aimé revoir son fils adoré ! Mais que vous êtes vous dit ce soir-là ? Dis-moi ? Que s'est-il passé entre vous ?

- Je ne puis rien t'en dire, c'est impossible, dit-il en secouant la tête…

- Tant pis… moi, je vais te dire pourquoi, je suis ici ! A sa mort, le notaire m'a remit une enveloppe cachetée que je ne dois ouvrir avec toi qu'à la date de ton anniversaire !

- Mais ce n'est pas avant 9 mois !!! Ouvrons-la maintenant !

- Non… je lui en ai fait la promesse et tu sais que la parole donnée dans notre famille est sacrée !!! Tu feras comme moi et tu attendras le 9 décembre !

- Grrr !!! Il a toujours été très obstiné !

- Alors tu dois beaucoup lui ressembler, souria Michaëla

A ces mots, Sully se décomposa encore plus ! Michaëla continua : "_bon et bien ce n'est pas tout, mes malades vont m'attendre et je dois en plus aller voir comment vont mes employés !_

- Je vais t'accompagner, je dois rejoindre Daniel pour avancer certaines finitions dans la Grande Clinique avant l'inauguration, Matthew, Pauline vous venez avec nous, dit Sully …

- Oui, répondit Matthew, je vais dire un petit bonjour à tous le monde !

- Moi, je vais retourner à pied au château me faire une toilette ! répondit Pauline

- Tu manges avec nous ce soir, chez Grâce ?

- Oui, bien sûr, vous mangez à quelle heure ici ?

- Pour 18 h 30 ! Cela te va ?

- Très bien à ce soir !"

Toute la famille s'égailla. Pauline passa à travers champs, s'arrêta un moment au bord d'un ruisseau et se mit en méditation de nombreuses minutes. A son réveil, elle eut la surprise de voir une biche s'abreuver tandis qu'un loup la regardait elle, et derrière un vieil indien lui aussi la dévisageait ! Loin de s'affoler, la jeune femme se mit à chuchoter pour s'adresser à la biche qui la regarda et s'éloigna sans affolement après quoi la jeune femme se mit à quatre pattes et s'adressa au loup qui s'approcha d'elle lui lécha le visage et s'éloigna tout aussi calmement. Le vieil indien s'approcha d'elle et la salua : "_je suis Nuage Dansant_…

- Bonjour, je suis Pauline

- Vous parlez aux animaux !? ce qui était à la fois une question et une constatation

- Oui, depuis toute petite… ils m'écoutent… je parle aux arbres aussi !

- Vous êtes une blanche assez étonnante, je n'en connais qu'une seule autre comme vous, c'est le Docteur Mike ! Je vous vue partir de chez eux !

- Oui, je suis la demi-sœur de Sully ! Vous, vous êtes son ami cheyenne ?

- Oui, je le connais depuis de nombreuses années mais il ne m'a jamais parlé de vous !

- Je le sais… je ne comprends pas qu'il ait ainsi effacé 18 ans de sa vie ! Ce qu'il a vécu avec mon père a dû être très douloureux !

- Votre père et Sully ne vous en ont pas parlé ?

- Rien et je n'ai que peu de souvenir, je n'avais que 8 ans et la mort de ma mère m'occupait pleinement ! Je ne me rappelle que cette phrase : "Tu es un menteur, tu n'as pas le droit de salir l'honneur de ma mère, je te déteste !" Et il est parti une heure plus tard !

- J'ai bien senti une grande douleur la première fois que je l'ai rencontré, il n'avait guère plus de 20 ans !

- Je pense que la lecture du testament de mon père règlera tout ! Bon… je dois vous quitter.. à bientôt"

Nuage Dansant la salua et elle repartit pour son hôtel.


	2. Daniel et Matthew

Elle prit un bain et s'habilla d'une toilette bleu roi afin d'aller faire un tour en ville. Nonchalamment, elle regarda les gens vivrent et gribouilla deux ou trois notes dans un cahier recouvert d'un cuir rustique et fermé d'un long lacet de cuir. Elle entra dans la boutique de Loren Bray, fit un tour et acheta 2 crayons ainsi que des bonbons pour Katie. Loren lui posa tout un tas de questions sur Sully, la France et les pays qu'elle avait visité, Dorothy, qui les avait rejoints, dit : "_Accepteriez-vous que j'écrive un article sur vous ? Votre vie est passionnante ! Mais dîtes-moi qu'écrivez-vous sur votre carnet_ ?

- Que de questions ! Vous êtes bien une journaliste ! Ce carnet me sert à noter les comportements des populations indigènes ! Je suis anthropologue-ethnologue, je suis aussi archéo-ethnologue !

- Méfiez-vous ! Il y a quelques années, j'ai écrit un livre sur les habitants de Colorado Springs, et cela a déplu à beaucoup de monde !

- Vous les nommiez ou les décriviez de façon à ce qu'ils se reconnaissent ?

- Oui, et ils m'en ont tous voulu !

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, moi, je ne ferais que décrire un comportement ethnique ! Vous savez… c'est une science ! De nombreuses peuplades d'Asie et d'Afrique ont déjà vu leur mode de vie décortiquée par les anthropologues et les ethnologues ! Après l'étude de la ville, je compte aller voir ce que vous appelez des réserves et je poursuivrais les recherches de l'anthropologue Adolf Bandelier qui a beaucoup fait sur les indiens. De même, Mister Edward S. Curtis fait des photos d'indiens en costumes traditionnels afin de conserver des traces de leur culture.

- C'est passionnant, si vous voulez allons chez Grâce devant un café et nous discuterons ?

- Je suis d'accord, au revoir M. Bray…

- Au revoir, Loren…

- A bientôt, Mesdames….."

Les deux femmes s'installèrent à une petite table du restaurant de Grâce. Celui avait beaucoup changé ces derniers temps. En effet, afin de se faciliter la vie depuis la naissance de son petit garçon Nathan, Grâce avait demandé l'autorisation de transformer son hôtel de plein air en véritable restaurant couvert. Elle avait néanmoins conservé une terrasse afin que les personnes qui le désirent puissent manger à l'extérieur. Ainsi, elle avait pu laisser dormir son fils en arrière-cuisine pendant qu'elle servait les clients. Nathan avait maintenant 3 ans et galopait à droite et à gauche mais la terrasse était enclose par une belle petite clôture blanche et fleurie de chèvrefeuille et par une barrière à ressort ainsi l'enfant ne pouvait s'échapper ! Elle tenait énormément à cet enfant qui n'avait failli jamais voir le jour. La grossesse avait été très risquée et la naissance avait duré 48 heures ! C'était un enfant-roi qui miraculeusement était doté d'un heureux caractère et n'était pas devenu un petit capricieux. La journaliste et l'anthropologue passèrent tout leur après-midi à discuter en s'enfilant café sur café ! Il arriva bientôt l'heure où Michaëla et sa famille arrivent pour manger ! Grâce les installa à l'intérieur à la plus grande table car Daniel et Loren les rejoignirent ! Pauline se retrouva assise entre Daniel et Matthew. Dorothy toujours aussi prolixe s'écria : "_Dîtes-moi, saviez-vous que votre sœur était anthropologue _?

- c'est vrai ? non, je l'ignorais, Dorothy, la dernière fois que j'avais vue ma sœur, elle n'avait que 8 ans !

- et vous ne vous écriviez pas ?

- ce n'était pas nécessaire !

- allons Byron, je savais déjà lire depuis 4 ans quand tu es parti, gronda Pauline

- de savoir que tu as vécu dans un milieu social élevé, je me demande pourquoi tu as laissé croire aux enfants, lors de ta première visite à Boston, que tu ne savais pas évoluer dans mon monde, intervint Michaëla,

- je pensais avoir tout oublié à force de vivre dans la nature, et les enfants m'ont remis tout le savoir-vivre en tête lorsqu'ils m'ont "éduqué".

La conversation dévia sur les enfants et le sujet occupa pleinement la conversation, Pauline expliquant comment on élevait les enfants à travers le monde entier. Ses deux compagnons de table buvaient les moindres de ses paroles. Plus d'une fois, au cours du repas, la jeune femme mettait ses mains sur le bras de Daniel ou celui de Matthew. Daniel la regardait alors un sourire lui mangeant le visage. Quant à Matthew, sa respiration se coupait et il rougissait fortement ! Nathan tira sur sa robe en réclamant de monter sur ses genoux, elle le prit dans ses bras et l'enlaça en lui faisant de gros bisous bruyants. L'enfant eut un gloussement suivi d'un grand éclat de rire, auquel la jeune femme répondit de bon cœur. Son rire partait de si loin et du si profond de son cœur que tous les hommes du restaurant se retournèrent sur elle. Sully pencha la tête, la contempla et se rappela que petite, déjà, elle accrochait les regards ! Etrangement… les femmes, complices… sourirent, elles ne la voyaient pas comme une rivale car Pauline faisait preuve d'une telle fraîcheur et était si attentive à Nathan qu'elles devinèrent toutes qu'elle se fichait de l'attention des hommes ! Michaëla se dit qu'il était facile de l'aimer et que c'était déjà son cas. Elle adorait sa belle-sœur et quelques heures avaient suffit ! Le petit garçon descendit des genoux de Pauline et repartit en trottinant. La jeune femme le regarda avec attendrissement et regret. Daniel lui dit : "_Vous avez l'air d'adorer les enfants_ !

- Il est facile de les aimer, non ?

- Vous n'avez jamais voulu devenir mère à votre tour ?

- Bien sûr, comme la majorité des femmes mais je n'ai pas encore trouvé l'homme avec qui les faire, lui dit-elle en lui décrochant un sourire ravageur.

Sully et Michaëla ne furent pas sans remarquer l'effet qu'eurent son sourire et ses paroles sur Daniel. Ils remarquèrent ainsi que Dorothy, Grâce et Loren que les autres célibataires faisaient grise mine. Il était vrai aussi que le charme de Daniel avait tendance à faire des ravages parmi la gent féminine. Néanmoins, l'instinct de Pauline la fit se retourner vers Matthew afin de le réconforter : "_On m'a dit qu'avant de faire des études d'avocat, vous étiez shérif, mineur et éleveur ! Racontez-moi cela !_

- Oh, c'est sûrement moins intéressant que l'anthropologie !

- Vous savez à force de ne fréquenter que ce milieu, cela devient vite rabat-joie ! Et les métiers moins scientifiques sont alors plus intéressants. Avez-vous tué des hommes ?

- Je l'ai évité autant que j'ai pu !

- Je me rends compte que vous n'êtes guère loquace !

- Je parle peu, en effet, j'ai souvent constaté que les gens parlent pour ne rien dire ou pour se disputer !

- Que de sagesse ! Las, je n'ai point cette sagesse mais cela vient de mes racines, nous autres français aimons à parler et à nous exprimer dans le beau langage.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'aime à vous écouter, votre voix chante et vos paroles sont sensées et passionnées !"

Sous ce compliment sincère et chaleureux que l'on devinait rare chez ce jeune homme réservé, la jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de rougir. Et Matthew s'en enorgueillit ! Là encore, personne dans la salle ne manqua le spectacle ! Tout d'un coup, Loren lança, hilare : "_bien, bien, bien, je dirais que le printemps est bien présent cette année, non _?". Tout le monde éclata de rire. Grâce demanda alors à ses clients de bien vouloir l'excuser car elle devait fermer son restaurant. Chacun rentra chez lui. Daniel et Matthew se proposèrent de raccompagner Pauline, elle accepta les deux offres et prit leurs deux bras pour reprendre le chemin de l'hôtel. Arrivés là, ils la quittèrent, se regardèrent et se firent un sourire puis s'éloignèrent !


	3. Troubles à la clinique

Le dimanche d'après 

Pauline retrouva sa famille qui quittait la messe. Ils cheminèrent jusqu'à la Grande Clinique. La fanfare se tenait sur un côté de la clinique et jouait des airs entraînants et patriotiques. Sur les marches de la magnifique Clinique avait été installé une estrade. Le Maire, Jake Sliker attendait derrière le pupitre. Il était accompagné de sa femme Teresa, enceinte de 5 mois et de leurs deux filles de 3 et 2 ans, Jacinta et Mary. Etaient déjà là, Dorothy, Loren et Nuage Dansant ! Daniel, Matthew et Horace rejoignirent la famille Quinn-Sully ! Robert E, Grâce et Nathan arrivèrent à leur tour. Puis descendus du train le matin même, Andrew Cook et son épouse Coleen Cooper, elle aussi enceinte de 5 mois, se présentèrent accompagnés de Brian Cooper, cadet de la famille Quinn-Cooper-Sully et Rebecca Quinn sœur de Michaëla. Cette dernière avait l'impression que son bonheur était complet à voir toute sa famille et ses amis présents ! Elle ouvrait enfin la clinique que sa mère avait souhaité. Elle vit ses employés sortir et se joindre à elle. Elle avait une impression de plénitude, elle se retourna et croisa le regard de son époux. Elle pouvait y lire énormément de fierté et d'amour. Jake attendit que l'assemblée soit nombreuse et commença son discours : "_Mesdames, Mesdemoiselles, Messieurs, année après année, notre petite ville s'est agrandie et s'est enrichie de nombreuses structures comme l'école, le train et la gare ainsi que deux hôtels y apportant le progrès et agrandissant notre population. De même, Colorado Springs s'est enrichie par l'apport de nombreuses personnalités ! L'une d'entre elle, particulièrement, a su faire changer les choses et nous guider vers le chemin du progrès. Grâce à elle encore une fois, notre ville va s'enrichir de cette grandiose clinique qui nous mettra au panthéon des grandes villes de l'Ouest et apportera des soins modernes et efficaces à tous les malades de Colorado Springs et sa région. Accueillons en applaudissant très fort, notre médecin et bienfaitrice, le Docteur Michaëla Quinn _!". Sous les applaudissements nourris, Michaëla s'avança vers l'estrade et s'agrippa au pupitre très émue : "_merci, merci beaucoup_…". Les vivats fusaient de ci de là, dont certains étaient criés par ses enfants. Hank arriva nonchalamment et se plaça fort à propos derrière Pauline, déjà encadrée par Matthew, Daniel et Horace. Il lui susurra à l'oreille : "_beaucoup de tintamarre ! Encore une fois votre belle-sœur se fait remarquer_". Elle se retourna en fronçant les sourcils, prête à répliquer mais Hank posa son doigt sur la bouche de la jeune femme pour l'empêcher de répondre. A leur tour, les trois hommes froncèrent les sourcils mais comme Michaëla commençait son discours l'esclandre n'eut pas lieu !

- Merci beaucoup, Monsieur le Maire, je vous remercie pour votre magnifique discours mais je soupçonne la douce main de votre épouse pour son écriture…" tout le monde éclata de rire

- Chers amis, chers concitoyens et ma chère famille, je suis très heureuse d'être parmi vous aujourd'hui ! Je suis surtout heureuse que la grande générosité de ma mère ait permis de construire cette grande et belle clinique. Des soins de grande qualité seront donnés à l'ensemble de la population de Colorado Springs et pour les plus indigents un fond spécial est prévu pour eux. Nous serons deux médecins et trois infirmières à vous prodiguer les soins. Soit moi-même, le docteur Docteur Oliver Lewis, les "nurses" miss Hartington, miss First, et Miss Temple." Ces derniers se mirent à ses côtés qu'elle présenta de la main. "Dès la fin de l'inauguration, pour les personnes qui le désirent la clinique sera ouverte. Je propose donc à M. le Maire de venir couper le ruban avec moi".

Jake et Michaëla prirent la grande paire de ciseaux et sous les roulements du tambour coupèrent le ruban bleu, blanc et rouge ! Aussitôt fait, l'hymne américain fut entonné par la fanfare. Pendant ce temps-là les spectateurs furent divisés en plusieurs groupes afin de procéder à une visite guidée. Par le mouvement de foules, Pauline se trouva séparée de ses chevaliers servants mais se retrouva dans le même groupe que Hank qui se fit un malin plaisir de se "coller" à elle. "_Il apparaît mademoiselle, que nous devions cheminer ensemble_

- Oui, cela semble !

- Nous n'avons pas souvent eut la chance de pouvoir rester seuls tous les deux !

- Vous trouvez ?

- Oui, sans cesse, ces trois nigauds vous tournent autour !

- Qui cela ?

- Voyons, chère Pauline, n'insultez pas mon intelligence en utilisant cet artifice avec moi !

- Je vous connais quelques défauts mais sûrement pas celui d'être idiot !

- Vous ai-je déjà dit que vous me plaisiez beaucoup ?" alors qu'ils montaient un escalier.

- Non mais il n'est pas besoin de mots pour le savoir ! Comme je sais que je plais aussi aux trois "nigauds" !

- Il vous faut un homme qui ait de la trempe !

- Ah oui ? Pour me mater ? Et qu'avez-vous contre mes autres prétendants ?

- Commençons par celui que je crains le moins, Horace, c'est un pauvre idiot laid et peureux qui n'a été bon qu'à lever une de mes filles, vous connaissez l'histoire ?

- Oui, mais c'est un homme charmant qui vous donne l'impression d'être une déesse et je vous trouve bien méchant avec lui !

- Très bien passons à Matthew, c'est un gamin sans cervelle qui n'a guère plus d'expérience sexuelle qu'Horace, et qui n'avait aucune compétence en tant que shérif. " l'orateur montrait une salle d'opération très moderne mais le couple n'écoutait guère.

- Matthew et moi n'avons pas cinq ans de différence, c'est un jeune homme très mature qui réussit brillamment ses études d'avocat et qui me donne l'impression que mes propos sont d'une importance folle !

- Pfffuu, et Daniel c'est un homme hautain qui a bien failli piquer Mike à Sully, qui a bêtement donnée sa fortune pour acheter les terres indiennes !

- En fait, il a un charme fou… et son sourire éblouit son visage, il est d'une grande intelligence et me donne l'impression d'avoir un corps et une âme d'une grande beauté !

- Ne leur trouvez-vous donc rien à redire ? Aucuns défauts ?

- Pourquoi ne voir que ce qui est mal ? En vous, je connais beaucoup de qualités, vous être loyal, vous avez un cœur d'or, je sais que vous vous êtes souvent inquiété pour Michaëla en de nombreuses occasions, comme cette fois où elle s'est fait tirer dessus. Je me demande…. d'après ce que l'on m'a dit de vous si n'avez pas était secrètement amoureux d'elle !

- Ça ne va pas non !

- Et bien, on dirait que je ne me suis pas trompée, peut-être aimez-vous les femmes de caractère comme elle !" ils s'arrêtèrent tous les deux.

- Peut-être est-ce pour cela que vous m'attirez ?

- Ah oui, vous trouvez que j'ai du caractère ?

- Oui, vous le cachez, vous le policez, vous essayez d'être… comment dites-vous… "zen", c'est cela ?

- Vous avez raison ma vie au Japon m'a appris à être "zen", à cultiver la sérénité ! Plus jeune, j'étais caractérielle, susceptible, et très coléreuse !

- Moi, je sens que cela est toujours présent en vous comme un volcan endormi qui pourrait se réveiller ! Tiens avez-vous remarqué nous avons perdu notre groupe

- Ah oui ?

- Moi je n'attendais que cela pour être en tête à tête avec vous !

- Et pourquoi ?

- Pour vous dire combien je vous trouvais séduisante, intelligente et excitante !

- Vous me faîtes rougir, dit-elle en se tenant les joues !

- Je vous intimide ?

- Pas seulement !

- Je vous excite aussi, lui murmura t'il, c'est cela ?

- Oui !"

Elle leva alors la tête pour mieux croiser le regard de ce géant. Il baissa la tête et prit ses lèvres. De ses bras puissants, il l'enlaça. Son bras gauche tenait fermement sa taille tandis que de sa main droite, il soutenait sa tête pour approfondir leur baiser. La jeune femme sentant ses jambes flageoler passa ses bras dans le dos de son galant et s'agrippa aux épaules de celui-ci. Elle ne se rendit pas compte qu'il la soulevait de terre. Elle se retrouva plaquée contre un mur. La main gauche de Hank passa sous les jupons de la jeune femme et pétrit ses fesses et ses cuisses. La jeune femme gémit sous les caresses de son amant. Cette main trouva le centre de son corps et de ses désirs et s'y attarda. Elle se mit à geindre et à se tortiller sous la main. Puis à son tour, laissa une de ses mains glisser sur le pantalon de Hank. Un feu ardent les dévorait tous les deux quand tout à coup un cri : "_Pauline !_". Un cri qui venait de loin, les tira comme d'un sommeil de leurs ébats ! Pauline rabattit nerveusement ses jupons, recoiffa ses cheveux. Hank referme sa chemise et sa braguette. La jeune femme le regardait et prit conscience que c'était elle qui l'avait déshabillé sans s'en rendre compte. Il lui dit : "_Voilà nous sommes décents !_

- Oui je crois !

- Et bien, vous m'avez impressionné ! Vous m'avez donné l'impression de ne plus être une jeune fille !

- D'après vous Hank ?

- Vous êtes expérimentée ?

- J'ai plus de 30 ans, j'ai bourlingué de par le monde, seule le plus souvent, sans chaperon. Je n'ai certes pas collectionné les hommes, seuls deux avant vous ont eut de telles privautés !

- Jusqu'au bout ?

- Oui ! Etes-vous déçu ?

- Pas du tout ! Et ce n'est certes pas moi qui pourrais vous lancer la première pierre !

- Pauline, aah, te voilà… s'écria Sully, Hank bonjour, que fais-tu là !

- Tu le vois bien j'accompagne ta sœur qui s'est retrouvée toute seule !

- Comme par hasard !

- Voyons, Byron… je suis une grande fille et je me passée de toi pendant 25 ans, tu n'as pas besoin de veiller sur moi !

- Pauline…

- Byron…

- Pfuu, déjà toute petite tu faisais tout ce que tu voulais de moi…

- Allez… je t'aime grand frère, dit-elle en l'embrassant

- Moi aussi je t'aime !

- C'est formidable, je vais avoir deux magnifiques spécimens d'hommes de l'Ouest pour me raccompagner, s'exclama en prenant les bras de chacun des deux hommes et en avançant énergiquement.

Les deux hommes sourirent en secouant de la tête. Elle faisait effectivement ce qu'elle voulait des hommes. Arrivés à l'extérieur, ils se dirigèrent vers le buffet qu'avait préparé Grâce. Daniel vint au devant de la jeune femme et lui proposa une coupe de punch qu'elle accepta. Elle partagea son après-midi entre Daniel et Matthew, Horace et Hank étant repartis à leur travail respectif ! Après bien des efforts, elle parvint à parler tranquillement avec Michaëla qui lui dit : "_Sully m'a dit que Hank vous avait harcelée dans les couloirs_

- Pas vraiment, non ! Je dirais plutôt qu'il a fait une tentative de séduction !

- Heureusement, il n'est pas arrivé à ses fins !

- Pas si sûre que ce soit heureux !

- Vous êtes attirée par ce genre d'homme !?

- Ce genre ou un autre, non… mais cet homme-là oui !

- Je ne comprends pas vous aviez l'air de vouloir faire votre choix entre Daniel et Matthew !

- En fait, mon choix serait plutôt entre Daniel, Matthew ET Hank !

- C'en est à ce point ?

- Vous me prenez pour une libertine, je vois bien !

- Non, je connais votre retenue ! Et une belle jeune femme comme a le droit d'avoir le choix et de ne pouvoir choisir, je vous demanderai seulement de n'en faire souffrir aucun !

- Hank y compris ?

- Bien sûr ! Sous ses dehors de dur sans cœur, c'est un être très sensible !

- Oui, très sensible, un vrai ours !

- Auriez-vous fixé votre choix sur Hank ? Et une fois votre choix fixé souhaitez-vous épouser cet homme choisi ?

- Je n'ai pas fixé mon choix sur Hank mais il est celui qui se montre le plus entreprenant ! Et mon choix n'est pas conditionné à un mariage. Peut-être ne vivrais-je qu'une aventure ? Ooohh, mais je vois bien que je vous choque, non ?

- Oui, pour moi, aller avec un homme c'est forcément dans le cadre du mariage !

- Vous étiez donc vierge le jour de votre mariage !?

- Bien sûr !!!

- Et bien, moi, je ne suis plus vierge ! J'ai vécu, dans le Siam, pendant huit mois avec un capitaine de navire marchand ! Et voilà… je vous choque encore !!!

- Oui, oui, peut-être cela vient-il de mon éducation et de ma culture ?

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, même en France, une jeune femme de bonne famille se doit de rester vierge jusqu'au mariage mais mon père m'a donné une éducation si libre !!!

- Je comprends mieux certains langages que tenait Sully et son goût pour Whitman, il a été élevé la moitié de sa jeune vie par votre père !

- J'ai remarqué que Sully s'était beaucoup rangé et avait changé sur énormément de points. Comme d'aller à une messe baptiste ! C'est assez incroyable pour un catholique !

- Sully est catholique ?

- Comme souvent quand on a des parents français et irlandais !

- Il ne m'en a jamais parlé et pourtant il m'y a toujours accompagné ! Et bien, et bien, je me demande ce que votre présence et le testament de votre père vont encore me dévoiler sur mon si secret mari !!!

- Je sais même par mon père qu'il a lut certains écrits du Marquis de Sade !

- Mais c'est une perversion !

- Voyons, Michaëla… c'était un adolescent qui vivait en France dans une maison ouverte toutes les idées… n'y voyez aucune perversion ! Vous a t'il paru pervers ?

- Bien sûr que non !

- Tenez voilà du monde, je crois que nous allons arrêter là nos discussions sur les hommes !"

En effet, Dorothy, Coleen, Teresa, et Grâce venaient les rejoindre. Dorothy apostropha alors Pauline : "_Alors jeune Dame, on est venue briser les cœurs libres de Colorado Springs !_

- Ahahahahah, Dorothy, je vous adore ! Moi qui venais de dire à Michaëla que nous devions arrêter de parler des hommes ! De quels cœurs voulez-vous donc parler ?

- Pour l'instant, je n'en compte que quatre auxquels vous avez donné un peu d'attention mais j'imagine que d'autres hommes vous ont déjà dans leur collimateur !

- Moi, je vous vois bien avec Monsieur Lewis, dit Teresa

- Ah oui et pourquoi ?

- Il a du charme, il est gentil, attentionné et je suis sûre qu'il est déjà amoureux de vous, et comme c'est un baroudeur, il pourrait vous suivre dans vos pérégrinations !

- Moi je vous verrais bien avec mon frère, insista Coleen, malgré votre différence d'âge, tiens un peu comme Sully et maman, je pense que vous vous équilibriez bien tous les deux !

- Ahaha, s'esclaffa Grâce, par contre moi je ne vous vois pas avec Horace, vous le rendriez malheureux et la pauvre Myra s'ennuyait déjà avec lui alors vous avec vos connaissances !

- Il reste plus que Hank, répartit Dorothy, pendant que Michaëla et Pauline se regardait, une Comtesse ne peut se commettre avec une racaille pareille !

- Vous ne lui trouvez pas un charme animal, un cœur d'or, bien caché c'est vrai ? demanda Michaëla

- C'est vrai que Hank a certaines qualités, répondit Grâce, il aime les siens, regardez son fils et sa grand-mère !

- Et il a de l'humour, ajouta Teresa

- Et aussi beaucoup de courage, admit Dorothy

- Je trouve qu'il a un beau sourire, compléta t'elle

- Et bien, ça c'est un bien bel éloge pour un mauvais garçon ! Donc en grattant bien, il a finalement quelques qualités ! finit par dire Pauline, Ne feriez-vous pas cette apologie afin que je le ramène sur le bon chemin et qu'il renvoie ses filles ?

- En voilà une bonne idée, s'exclama Grâce.

Là-dessus, elles éclatèrent toutes de rire et la clameur occasionnée fit se retourner sur elles le reste de l'assemblée. Après quelques gloussements, elles furent vite calmées et réorientèrent leur conversation vers un sujet moins scabreux que Hank Lawson.


	4. Prélude à l'hymenée

L'après-midi tirant à sa fin, chacun retourna chez soi pour se sustenter et afin de s'habiller pour le bal qui avait lieu le soir même. Andrew et Coleen restèrent au ranch pour garder Katie. Michaëla avait revêtue une magnifique robe au tissu moiré bleu-roi, recouverte de magnifiques dentelles noires pailletées, elle l'avait acheté lors de son dernier séjour à Boston. Comme à son habitude et s'était coiffée avec des anglaises relevées et piquées de petites roses de tissus. Quant à Sully, il portait son habit qu'il avait déjà mit pour le mariage de Coleen. Katie s'était émerveillée de la beauté de ses parents et était allée se coucher les yeux pleins de rêves. Ils prirent leur carriole et partir en ville. Le bal avait lieu sur la place devant l'église. De nombreux lampions illuminaient la place où avait été installée une grande estrade. Les mêmes musiciens que pour l'inauguration jouaient déjà des airs d'ambiances et de danses. Tout le beau monde de Colorado Springs venait assister à ce grand bal tant attendu. Même les plus pauvres s'y étaient préparé et portaient des robes et de costumes de qualité. Hank, Horace, Loren et Jake, sans Teresa restée à la maison avec ses enfants, arrivèrent ensemble. Daniel, Matthew et Brian ne tardèrent pas suivis par Dorothy et Nuage Dansant. Même Grâce et Robert E étaient venus en confiant la garde de Nathan à une amie. Tout d'un coup, l'attelage du Château des Sources arriva quelques clients en descendirent somptueusement vêtus. La dernière passagère qui descendit…brillait de mille feux, et Sully fut ébahi de reconnaître sa sœur follement vêtue. Sa robe était de couleur crème aux manches de couleur safran brodées de fils d'or, la jupe était brodée de milliers de petites perles et de strass colorés qui symbolisaient un phoenix d'or et de feu, le corsage était parsemé de marguerites au cœur constitué d'un miroir doré et aux pétales brodées d'argent. Tout Colorado Springs avait les yeux rivés sur Pauline qui avait son déjà célèbre petit sourire mutin. Ses quatre prétendants s'avancèrent de concert pour l'accueillir suivis par Brian qui lui aussi était attiré par cette apparition lumineuse. Hank et Daniel se cognèrent de l'épaule et tendirent leur main pour l'accompagner jusqu'au parquet. Elle prit ostensiblement celle de Daniel. En passant devant Hank, elle soutint en souriant son regard chargé d'éclairs. C'est ce moment que choisit Jake en tant que Maire pour inviter Michaëla afin d'ouvrir le bal ! L'orchestre étant un adepte de Strauss, c'était par la valse de l'empereur qu'il fut ouvert. Après quelques pas effectués, Jake et Michaëla tendirent la main afin d'inviter les autres danseurs. Daniel et Pauline furent les premiers à les rejoindre. Daniel dit : "_J'ai bien senti votre hésitation, non que mon orgueil eut été écorché mais je n'arrive pas à voir ce qui pourrait vous intéresser chez cet homme ?_

- Que voulez-vous, j'ai toujours aimé les mauvais garçons ! Et puis, j'ai ouïe dire que vous aviez été amoureux de Michaëla, il y a peu de temps… et je ne tiens pas à lutter dans votre cœur avec elle !

- C'est déjà du passé, et je lui garde une grande amitié… mon cœur vous est entièrement consacré depuis votre arrivée !

- C'est vrai ?

- Oui, et je souhaiterai que vous m'autorisiez à vous fréquenter !

- Et bien je vous confirme cette autorisation que vous aviez déjà reçue lorsque j'ai mis ma main dans la vôtre toute de suite !

- Je suis très heureux, je vous invite, donc à dîner demain soir !

- Et j'accepte avec plaisir !

- Je vous demanderai aussi si vous comptez danser avec vos autres prétendants !

- Bien sûr… car la soirée va être longue mais je vous consacrerai au moins la moitié de mes danses… après celle-ci, je vais vous laisser remplir mon carnet de bal…

Ils finirent leur danse les yeux dans les yeux. Et Pauline ressentit une forte émotion pour ce galant jeune homme. Mais pourquoi était-elle partagée ainsi entre autant d'hommes, cela ne lui était jamais arrivé ! Horace était peut-être automatiquement éliminé mais Matthew ne l'était pas d'office. Le vrai dilemme se situait entre Daniel et Hank. Si l'ensemble de la personnalité de Daniel lui plaisait énormément, la femme passionnée qu'elle était se sentait plus attirée par Hank. Elle avait décidé qu'il était temps de se fixer et peut-être qu'en le faisant à Colorado Springs elle pourrait se reconstituer une famille qu'elle n'avait plus depuis si longtemps. Alors qu'il l'enlaçait un peu plus étroitement, elle savait que c'était lui qu'elle devait choisir, car pour enlacer comme cela il fallait être aussi un passionné. Pour lui montrer qu'elle était très disposée envers lui, elle lui caressa la nuque. Elle sentit un frissonnement sous sa main et dédia à Daniel un grand sourire. La danse venait de finir et son cavalier s'empressa de réserver la moitié de ses danses et conserva après sa main dans la sienne. Ils virent converger vers eux, Matthew, Horace, Hank et Brian suivis de plusieurs autres célibataires qui désiraient s'inscrire. Hank grogna : "moi d'abord !

- Désolé Hank, je suis persuadé que ma petite sœur me donnera la préséance sur toi, interrompit Sully.

- Bien sûr, Byron… inscrit toi !

- Je prendrais le quadrille, je laisse les valses aux célibataires, dit-il en clignant de l'œil, il n'avait pas été sans remarquer les gestes de tendresse entre sa sœur et son meilleur ami.

- Voilà, il ne me reste plus que quelques danses à distribuer, Matthew à vous l'honneur !

- Je prends deux danses.

- NON, crièrent l'ensemble des célibataires !

- Et moi je dis OUI, ne vous en déplaise ! s'offusqua Pauline

- A présent à Horace

- Moi, je me contenterais d'une seule…

- Hank…

- Et moi, j'en prends trois.

- Non Hank… deux seulement…

- Pourquoi ? Daniel a eut le droit d'en prendre quatre.

- Oui, Daniel…

- Grmblbl, très bien j'en prends deux. Tiens Brian… qui s'inscrit à son tour. Le carnet était plein. Les autres célibataires repartaient déçus.

- Bien, messieurs, je dois ma prochaine danse à Daniel…

Les deux jeunes gens repartirent danser une mazurka. Sully vient la chercher pour la mazurka suivante. Ce fut à nouveau Daniel. Dès lors, comme c'était la règle à partir de trois danses, tout le monde conclut à une déclaration nette d'une relation suivie voir plus. D'aucuns parlaient déjà de mariage. Sully et Michaëla étaient plutôt satisfaits. Quant à Hank, il rongeait son frein, et la colère montait. Ce fut le tour d'une valse et de Matthew qui lui demanda : "_Pauline, vous avez donc choisi Daniel ?_

- Oui, Matthew, je ne me voyais pas vivre dans une grande ville avec vous. Et mon besoin de voyager est trop grand !

- Et Daniel vous suivrait avec plaisir dans vos voyages !

- Oui, je le pense aussi !" Ils finirent leur danse.

Un petit interlude fut joué afin que les danseurs puissent se reposer. Matthew l'entraîna au buffet où il lui servit une tasse de punch. Daniel arriva avec une assiette de petits fours préparés par Grâce. Les deux hommes s'attelèrent à la faire rire. Elle riait à gorge déployée lorsque son frère et sa belle-sœur les rejoignirent. Michaëla lui demanda : "_Votre robe est magnifique et originale, Pauline, où l'avez-vous eue ?_

- C'est une ancienne employée de Worth vivant en Inde qui me l'a faite. Elle a utilisé des méthodes et des tissus hindous pour la fabriquer.

- Elle est impressionnante !

- Elle peut, elle m'a coûté une petite fortune rien que pour les fils d'or et d'argent !

- Vous avez donc visité l'Inde aussi !

- Je n'ai fait qu'y passer pour déposer un manuscrit pour un collègue.

- On m'a dit que c'était un pays magnifique !

- J'ai surtout remarqué leur extrême pauvreté, et la tyrannie anglaise.

- Pauline… notre prochaine danse commence !

- J'arrive Daniel, à plus tard, Michaëla."

Daniel salua Pauline et l'entraîna pour une Polka. Elle était fortement essoufflée à la fin de cette danse quand Hank bouscula Daniel : "_c'est mon tour maintenant._

- Oui Hank je te la confie !

- Bien, allons-y, c'est une valse je crois ?

- Oui… la musique commença

- Dîtes-moi, Pauline, je ne comprends pas…

- Quoi donc ?

- Après ce qui s'est passé entre nous dans la clinique, je ne comprends pas que vous ayez accordé votre préférence à Daniel !

- Hank, j'ai envie de me fixer, temporairement peut-être car je risque de vouloir repartir par le monde, mais j'aimerais rester ici quelques années auprès de mon frère. Et si la passion pouvait nous réunir, cela ne suffit pas en mon sens pour créer une famille. Et puis votre métier de proxénète me hérisse !

- Comme vous le dîtes, la passion entre nous est un feu flamboyant alors que Daniel est froid ! grogna-t'il en l'étreignant passionnément

- Détrompez-vous… si notre passion est un flamboyant feu de prairie, il s'arrêtera aussi vite qu'il s'est allumé, quant à Daniel, il est tel un volcan éteint… le feu est là qui coule dans ses veines contrôlé oui mais plus brûlant aussi et sans fin comme un torrent de lave ! elle repoussa légèrement et de façon désinvolte

- Un vrai poème ! ironisa-t'il

- Ne soyez pas déçu, je ne pense pas que nous soyons fait l'un pour l'autre !

- Voyons ne soyez pas si naïve, ce n'est pas ce que je recherche avec vous, vous le savez ! Et je sais que vous avez déjà une certaine expérience !

- Vous êtes vraiment un grand connaisseur, en effet, je ne suis pas si naïve et je ne suis pas vierge, mais cela ne fait pas de moi une fille facile !

- Vous rigolez ! Si Sully ne vous avait pas appelé l'autre jour, nous aurions déjà consommé depuis longtemps.

- Disons, que le destin a décidé pour nous. Hank, soyez gentil, restons-en là !

- Vous saurez que je n'ai rien de "gentil". Je ne baisse pas aussi facilement les bras et je vous ferais ce qu'il faut pour vous faire changer d'avis.

- Ce ne sera sûrement pas à l'occasion de cette valse car elle vient de se terminer." Dit-elle en lui faisant une révérence pour aller rejoindre Daniel.

La soirée se finit sur le Cotillon où Daniel entraîna Pauline. Il lui proposa de la raccompagner à pied, elle accepta. Il emprunta une lampe, lui prit la main et la guida silencieusement. Arrivé à mi-chemin, il demanda : "_Pauline…_

- Oui

- Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir qu'une jeune femme qui danse plus de deux danses avec le même homme est considérée comme fiancée à lui ?

- Oui, je le sais !

- Vous vous doutiez donc que c'était en quelque sorte une demande de mariage de ma part de vouloir remplir la moitié de votre carnet de bal !

- Oui, je l'avais compris comme cela !

- Je sais que nous nous connaissons que depuis quelques jours mais dès que je vous ai vue à la gare, je suis tombé follement amoureux de vous ! Voilà, je l'ai dit et vous le redit, je vous aime !

- Je ne puis vous le dire car je suis très circonspecte avec ce mot mais il me serait très facile de vous le dire d'ici quelques temps.

- Vous êtes peut-être plus attachée à Hank que vous ne le croyez ?

- Non, ne vous inquiétez pas, la seule chose qui pouvait m'attacher à lui était la passion et vous m'avez prouvé que vous étiez vous aussi capable de passion.

Il s'empressa alors de lui prouver une nouvelle fois et la fit chanceler sous un baiser torride.


End file.
